


Christmas duty

by Amnachil



Series: Love is soft [6]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Chubby Renzo cuz I like him, Just tow dorks in love, Love, M/M, Rin has a duty, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnachil/pseuds/Amnachil
Summary: Rin's angry when Renzo comes back from his two weeks mission sick and thinner than usual.So he makes it a christmas duty to help him!
Relationships: Kamiki Izumo/Paku Noriko, Okumura Rin/Shima Renzou
Series: Love is soft [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070900
Kudos: 17





	Christmas duty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, it was for christmas, but I'm late.  
> Anyway, it didn't take the turn I expected, but I'm too fond of them.

Seven days before christmas and Rin is not happy. Granted, he got a long and deserved break from work but that doesn't make up for what misfortune they went through. Nobody can understand how distressed the half demon feels right now. And the reason of such a mental torture, you may ask? Renzo of course! Renzo, this absolute dork. It's already bad that during his two weeks mission in India, he lost a solid bunch of weight... but he also managed to get sick, and then bedridden during a good week after his return. Incapable of doing any basic task, like eating or showering, a true nightmare. 

He's barely recovering now! According to Shiemi, this goddess, the pink haired suffered from a sort of indigestion because he ate something rotten. So, not only he didn't eat enough to keep his figure, but the few he ate wasn't even edible? Rin's fuming, oh so mad. His boyfriend just can't take care of himself!

"Hmm... babe? Can you stop glaring at me? You'll get wrinkles."

And there he is, this idiot. The son of Satan can't believe it! Renzo looks like a wreck. He's almost thin (and that's grave!), his hair are mostly black because he didn't dye them and he has huge circles under his eyes. And that's not talking about his mental state. Goddess be his witness, Rin hates that view. The sole idea of his lover ill irks him.

"Babe? You there?"

As surely as snow comes with winter, the human brushed it off at first. It's no big deal, he said. He was sure a few (it was more than a few!) kilos lost didn't matter, since he'd gain them back quickly. A few days later, when he was vomitting every three hours, this confidence of him was long gone. No, definitely, Renzo can't take care of himself.

"Someone in that body? You're kinda scaring me babe."

Finally, the half demon gets out of his whirlwind of thoughts, and focuses on his boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" he asks. "You're supposed to rest."

"I just went for a pee..." his boyfriend explains prudently. "Then I saw you there, just... staring into the void. You okay?"

That's the final straw! He dares?! He dares inquire about someone else's well being?! Rin's fine, Rin's in tip-top form, Rin's full of madness, Rin wants to pay Indian's exorcists a visit and finds who fed his man rotten food. What'll do to them! But first, he needs to do what Renzo can't do by himself, apparently.

"I have a christmas duty." he blurts out.

"A duty?" the pink haired repeats, confused.

Yes, a duty. To spoil him so much, he won't have time to even think about getting sick again. To feed him back to health.

"A fucking christmas duty." Rin affirms, determined.

*

Not a single holidays is as much work as this one. The couple's way too solicited, like every year. Family, friends, business... Rin's even been asked to visit Satan in Gehenna once. What the hell? Usually, he selects only a few, prioritizing time for them to relax. Renzo couldn't be bothered to even leave their place, if asked. 

This christmas though, it's different. Of course, to achieve his great plan of pampering and downright fattening his boy some, the half demon could shut them in for the week, but it comes up with a bunch of problems he'd rather avoid. Indeed, since he was away for a mission, and then too sick to move, the pink haired didn't see their relatives at all during the past month or so.

"I'd like to visit my parents, at least." he tells Rin as they go through all the invitations. "Except some phone calls, I didn't talk to them much..."

Nodding, the son of Satan put the Shima's letters apart on the coffee. They're in their living room, Renzo lying on the couch, covered in blankets, while his boyfriend sat on the floor right next to him. He keeps tiny blue flames lit on his head, acting as a heater. Seriously, he missed the proximity, since they couldn't cuddle much while the human exorcist was ill. Which reminds him his duty! How to spoil the boy? Until he's all soft and squishy again, his belly nicely plump?

"I miss our friends too..." this one continues. "I mean, no offense to Doctor Moriyama, but I'd rather see them in other circumstances."

Okay, so family and the gang... What else? Rin's starting to doubt he'll ever have time to feed properly his partner with such a schedule! But wait. Each invitation goes with a meal, right? That's why so many people tend to gain a little weight during christmas... Now, Rin has an idea! That's a stroke of genius, if you ask him.

"Let's go to all." he suggests, grinning from ear to ear.

"All? Isn't it too much?"

Renzo's reluctance is acceptable, since it'd mean little to no time for themselves between the different events. So many lunches, breakfasts, dinners... The son of Satan likes the sound of that. With some encouragement, he's sure his boyfriend'll eat his fair share at each. And maybe Rin can cook some treats when they've nothing set? Yes, perfect.

"No at all love." he assures. "Let's do all of them this year."

*

It's really easy, to push food towards someone who loves to eat. Some more waffles in the morning, a second plate during a business dinner, the last slice of a cake or a few cookies near the fireplace at the Shima's house... Renzo's eager to finish everything Rin gives him. Maybe he caught on his boyfriend's goal? Whatever, at least the boy is eating.

The half demon also gets some allies along the way.

"What the heck Ren?!" Juzo shouts when they visit him. "You told me the sickness got you good, but I didn't expect that! Come with me little brother, I'll make sure you feast well during your stay here."  
Rin's glad for the backup, though Shima-kun glares at him like it's his fault. Hey man, he can't help it if his youngest brother sucks at feeding himself properly during missions! 

For the next lunch, Renzo ends up so full, it's a wonder he's not snoring at two in the afternoon. 

"We gotta go." the son of Satan reminds him. "Charity dinner tonight."

"Is it really necessary?" Renzo asks, pleading for a break, or something, but yes, it is.

And of course, once they're here, he eats a large plate of their fried pork. 

The son of Satan is glad with the quick results he's getting. Every night, his boyfriend snuggles against him, whining for rubs to apease his overstuffed belly. Speaking of, the adorable tummy's finally getting back to its perfect shape, pudgy like it should be. Rin's extremely happy when the pink haired's lovehandles grow again, they're just so soft!

"Demon boy, we're gonna use these leftovers as our meal for tomorrow." Izumo snarls when he's trying to take the remains of their dinner with him. "Are you a damn thief now?"

"Calm down, I need them actually." he retorts, because he does.

Their schedule is so extreme, he has barely the time to cook himself. It isn't ideal, but he's persuaded to have a greater cause here. He's showing the right example to his boyfriend, after all!  
"And you need them for?"

The son of Satan opens his mouth, close it and frowns. Can he really explain he's feeding Renzo in order to make him chubby (okay, more chubby) again? His friend already considers him a freak, that wouldn't help.

"Izu-chan, dearie, you don't get it, do you?" Paku-chan suddenly appears right behind them, her beaming smile so bright, he thinks he'll go blind. "Do you see the boy over here? He lacks the belly we all grown used to see."

Honestly, that's partly true, because Renzo probably reached his weight of before by now, but the half demon is looking for a little more. Everyone gains a bit during the holidays!

"Sorry girl, but I definitely don't see how Shima requires more tummy than he already has?"

Paku tsk-tsks at her, and she must be the only person who can do it without terrible consequences.

"He's like a cat, honey, you prefers him big and squishy, all huggable."

Izumo stares at her blankly but Rin loves the comparison and swears he'll keep it for later.

Of course, there are also some downsides to his strategy. Well, the dark haired lad doesn't realise it right away. They're extremely busy, running all through three major cities to meet everyone. In the end, there are so much brunches, lunches, dinners and snacks in between, even him feels bloated. Wait a minute, is it why Rin's jeans are snug?! Oh crap.

Anyway, so the first problem? He can't cook much. Sure, he's the one doting Renzo, spoiling him to no end, but that's not his food! He misses cooking, he misses his kitchen, and obviously, he misses being complimented by his boyfriend for it. 

In all modesty, the son of Satan's aware his skills are the main reason his partner got plump in the first place. As the week goes, it becomes clear this one'd rather enjoy a few of his preparations than most of the food they eat outside. Still, he devours everything the half demon offers him diligently, like the good boyfriend he's. And if he's getting bored, he doesn't say it yet.

The second, and most important problem? Their sexual activity is near to inexistant. Not only they're in public most of the time, but when they finally enter the privacy of a room, Renzo's too tired and stuffed to play at anything. 

After a particulary busy day, Rin understands the poor boy's getting overwhelmed. Which is the main problem, not the lack of sex, of course! Don't take him for a pervert, please.

*

Ten days of events later, the half demon finally decides they deserve a break. So he plans something different. Barging into their bedroom, a tray in hands, he takes the time to admire the sight. His boyfriend's wrapped in the covers, huddled up in hope to save a little warmth. Poor dude has always been sensitive to the cold. 

Rin carefully put their breakfast on the nightstand, and activates his power to raise his body temperature. Then he jumps on the bed, pulling the sheets away.

"Wake up love! Today's my birthday!"

The pink haired lad fight him lazily, trying his best to hide, but when he realises how hot the demon is, he lets him do. So Rin lies down over him, and hums contentedly.

"Mmh... Are you groping my butt?" Renzo asks, still half asleep.

"Yeah."

He sure does. His lover's ass got all his curve back, and the half demon could die for it. Then, there is his tummy, oh so soft! Slowly, he slides his fingers on it, warms them of power.

"Today's program consists of cuddles, meals in bed and chillin' for my birthday."

It's like watching the cherry trees blooms in spring, Renzo glances at him, and then starts grinning like a fool. More awake now, he wraps his arms around the other boy, and kisses him on the cheeks.

"Thanks goddess." he whispers.

To be fair, Rin didn't expect such a relieved desiplay of love, so he lets it happen. For a while, they snuggle in silent, interwining their limbs together. In these time, the half demon's happy they sleep naked.

"Not that I wasn't enjoying all these events and how you were feeding me real good..." the pink haired finally confesses. "But I was starting to get bored of all the social part of it."

"You could've said something." the other remarks.

Generally, his lover's rather fast to complain when something bother him. And that's a plus, the half demon is glad to hear his needs and wants. It's also his opposite, since himself tends to minimize everything until it's too much. Renzo slowly put his hands on top of Rin's, over his plump tummy.

"I thought... I thought you were angry at me, so I wanted to please you? I don't know, I had this feeling you were mad."

That's... surprising. Maybe the son of Satan didn't pay attention enough, because he wasn't suspecting anything. He must be frowning or making a face, because his lover quickly continues:  
"But I really like being taken care of! That didn't change haha! I love when you're spoiling me..."

Rin thinks he understands, and since Renzo seems receptive right now, he should say what has been annoying him earnestly.

"I wasn't really angry at you." he corrects. "But more like, mad worried because you're not taking care of yourself properly when you're on a mission. And it's not about losing a few, because yes, you can gain it back easily, it's more about being healthy. Not eating rotten food."

His boyfriend can't help a chuckle at the bad memory.

"Okay. I'll try to be more mindful for future missions." he swears as he nuzzles in the dark haired's embrace

The moment could've been really romantic, if not for Renzo's stomach, who decided it was time to be heard. The boy flushes a bit, and that's so cute! It's not everyday Rin sees him embarrassed. Smiling lovingly, he gives him a bun. Okay, maybe four or five... Feeding comes naturally lately. This time though, there is no hidden meaning but to show him some appreciation. The half demon squeezes his lovehandles playfully. 

"You clearly gained your weight back." he appreciates. "I missed this."

He gives his belly a affectionnate pat.

"Maybe even a little more." his boyfriend approves, taking another pastry gladly. "But hey, happy birthday. Are you sure staying at home is fine?"

Resting here? Curled up together, the soft body of his lover against his? That's obviously fine, best situation ever. Surely, he'd grow bored of the inaction, but right now, it feels absolutely perfect to just... hold Renzo fondly.

"I'll pay Yukio a visit later." the son of Satan assures. "For now, all I need is you and this cute tummy. I missed carressing you."

He's doing just that, touching, kneading, feeling his lover. This ethic week he himself imposed finally behind them.

"So I can return this ultra expensive african recipe book I bought for you, right?" his partner asks laughingly.

"Certainly not, Renzo Shima. You're gonna offer me what I deserve, and if you behave, maybe, and I said maybe, I'll prepare something for you."

After all, he loves cooking as much as his boyfriend loves eating his food. Really a winning couple.

**Author's Note:**

> I also planned something else for the not kinky readers of Rin/Renzou but it'll be even later x)


End file.
